FMAXAnime: Anime Crossover Holiday
by Artycomicfangirl
Summary: Every Summer Holidays, Winry Rockbell would gather all of her "Girlfriends" to spend weeks and weeks of crazy fun and adventure. Kagome Suggested that the boys should come along too because they don't get to relax much, So she invited the boys to join them. This is gonna be interesting... ( My first Crossover Fanfic, Pairings included, Slight AU and contains some Romance)


NOTE! This is a slight AU (Alternative Universe) Fanfic with several anime groups and characters, trios ect…

Just letting you all know 

It was finally the big summer holidays. Everyone was relieved that their looooong string of paperwork and other forms of work were finished and now they were free to relax for a month. Some people straightaway booked travels for a vacation, others might throw summer holiday parties that would last until one, some might go on huge shopping sprees and shop until they have run out of the money in their purses, Or, some just decided that they were going to stay home and do absolutely nothing.

Which was what a certain blonde mechanic living in a place called Risembool was doing...

Winry Rockbell... she was a hard working girl who lived with her grandmother and worked in a mechanical repair shop, which was also her home. Customers would come over and asked her if she could fix something for them. Other times it might be an alarm clock, sometimes it might be a toaster and on some cases, it was her friend's automail. She worked hard day and night, and even pulled all nighters on some nights, which she is used to do, But now…

She was free. Well…not really. She still had to help other customers, but the numbers of customers had change drastically from high to low ever since the holidays had started. Winry was lying on her front veranda, with a blanket and a pillow underneath her. She enjoyed being outside and feeling the warm rays of sunshine flow down upon her. Her grandmother Pinako was out buying some fruit and other stuff from the nearby market and Ed and Al were resting in the living room. It was calm and quiet…

Just the way she liked it…

Winry was about to drift off to sleep when her mobile phone that was placed beside started ringing. She checked on her screen to see who was calling, a grin starting to show on her face as she quickly pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" The voiced asked.

"Kagome Higurashi! It's you!" Winry greeted with excitment.

"Winry! I haven't heard from you in ages!"

"Same here! So… I'm curious… what's up Kags?"

" Haha real funny Win…"

" Hahah no really, what's up?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Umm… is it your little brother's birthday today Kags?"

"Nope! Don't you remember what we do every summer holiday?"

"Um… nope… wait! Hold on… oh! I remember now!"

"Oh really? What am I talking about then?" Kagome questioned sarcastically as a joke.

"It's the Get Together Holiday month!" Winry exclaimed.

Get Together Holiday month was something that Kagome had made up years ago when they were bored on the holidays. Every Summer Holiday, Winry and Kagome would call and gather up their "Girlfriends" and they would all spend the weeks having fun together. It was a time when only the girls get to come along.

"Yay! Now you remember?"

"Yep!" Winry laughed. She could hear Kagome laugh along, but subsided under a few seconds.

"Hey Winry…"

"Yeah Kagome?"

I was thinking… you know… about the boys?

"Uh huh… what about them?"

"Well I was thinking…" The boys have always been working and battling really hard, and when it comes to the holidays, all they do train their fighting skills some more and they never get the time to relax or have any fun, and even if they do relax, they never seem to do anything at all…"

"Okay…"

"So Winry… if it's okay with you… could we also get the girls to invite the boys to come with us? I know it's usually girls only and it has always been, but… just this once? It's because Inuyasha seems so stressed out, after all, he battles monsters in his world almost everyday…" Kagome finished. On the other end, Winry thought about it. She thought what would might happen if they did invite the guys and how much trouble they might cause, but her mind wandered off to a certain alchemist. "Hm… Ed and Al have been telling me that they keep finding weird stuff every day and that they really need a break from it… so…" She thought for a few more seconds until a smile started to appear across her face.

"Okay Kagome, just this once…"

"Yay! Thanks Winry! You're the best!"

"Don't mention it…"

"So… how are we gonna do this? I mean us girls do know each other, but the boys don't know each other, in other words, they never met each other before.

"Simple Kags, just call them, it'll be fine!"

"Okay… So! I'll call the some of the girls and you can call the other girls.

"Right! Okay bye Kags!"

"Bye Win!" Winry pressed the call end button. She turned her head to the direction of the door and started to call out.

"Hey ED! Al!"

"Yeah?" They both said in unison.

"How do you feel going to the beach?"

"Okay!" She heard Al cry out in a cheery Voice.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna sit here and do nothing all day! It really makes me annoyed!" She heard an enthusiastic voice followed after.

"Okay then! So get some of the stuff ready to go!" She cried out before looking back to her phone. She opened the phonebook and scrolled down of the names of many people she had added.

"So… Who Should I call first?"


End file.
